Itsy Bitsy Spider
Summary Trini and Billy are at school trying to get signatures to save the Spirit Statue, which the city council wants to replace with a barbecue pit. According to legend, the statue is said to protect people from harmful insects. Zack mentions his fear of spiders. Bulk and Skull unleash a horde of insects on Trini and Billy's audience. That night, Baboo, Squatt and some Putties steal the Spirit Statue from its place in the park. Billy shows the others his mouse at school the next day. Bulk and Skull want to play another prank, but the mouse crawls up Skull's leg. Finster creates Spidertron and plans on hiding it inside a duplicate of the Spirit Statue. Then it will be put back in the park. Along with it are moths made of sleeping powder. The teens minus Zack go in the woods to find insects to replace the ones lost at the petition rally. Putties attack the four before running away. Elsewhere at Zack's hip hop kido class, the students are put to sleep by the moths. Zack runs to the Spirit Statue for safety from the moths. He can tell that it's a fake because rather than flowers in the statue's hair, there are snakes. Zack morphs and blasts the statue with his Power Axe. From the debris rises Spidertron. Goldar assists the monster in fighting Black Ranger. The other four Rangers come to help Black Ranger, but all five get spun in Spidertron's web. Rita makes the monster grow and the Megazord is summoned. Spidertron immobilizes the Megazord, causing the Rangers to have to disassemble back into their respective zords. Mastodon Dinozord's icy spray temporarily freezes Spidertron, but it shakes free and blasts the zords. Tommy is contacted and he goes to help. Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed and it kills Spidertron. Zack returns to his students. The city council decides not to destroy the Spirit Statue and declare it a historical landmark. Tommy puts a rubber spider on Zack's shoulder and Zack then panics before realizing that it's fake. Notes *Again, the Green Ranger shows up only to fight the monster with his zord rather than in person. *Zack is scared of snakes and spiders. *This is the only episode where only Zack, Trini, and Billy are seen piloting the Dragonzord Battle Mode's cockpit. In the next episode the five main Rangers will be seen piloting it until it's final appearance in "Doomsday, Part II". *First time the Dragonzord Battle Mode destroys a monster with it's Power Staff. Errors *Rita took the original Spirit Statue and had a fake put back in Angel Grove's park. Why would she have the real one returned? It's not explained or shown how the relic was retrieved. *When Megazord reverted to the Dinozords, the Pterodactyl Dinozord disappears from the battle. *Dragonzord Battle Mode is misnamed Mega Dragonzord here even though the latter form is when all six zords combine. Quotes *'''Zack: '''Alright. You mess with my friends and I'm gonna mess with you! You're gonna see what Mastodon power's all about! Let's see how you like my deep freeze! Zords *Megazord *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Triceratops Dinozord *Mastodon Dinozord *Dragonzord *Dragonzord Battle Mode